bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Klock101
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:MainPage Contents/Main page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 05:06, 2011 February 22 Re:Help with Monobook I can point out parts of the BioShock Wiki's MediaWiki:Monobook.css and what they do, that way you can test out adjustments for those parts of the skin on the Uncharted Wiki. Also, if you use Firefox as your internet browser, I recommend using the Firebug extension. It is very useful for examining and testing CSS without having to edit the MediaWiki pages over and over again. The pages about CSS at http://www.w3schools.com/css/ might also be helpful if you are new to using style sheets. When making a new skin it is easier to start out from the style sheet of a wiki which looks similar to the one you want. Uncharted Wiki seems to have a mostly light-colored theme, but BioShock Wiki has a dark theme, so we have to adjust the colors of everything to fit with a dark background. As a result, we have a lot of extra CSS code that you wont need at Uncharted Wiki. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Monobook help Here are some fixes for those problems. *'The white background in Portal/Component/Slider and other infoboxes/tables' :This is a common problem for all tables in Monobook. For some reason in Monobook, all unstyled tables get a white background automatically. You can fix that with the following code: :table { background-color:inherit;} *'The content navigation boxes to the left of the main content area' :You can add links or entire sections to the sidebar boxes by changing this page: MediaWiki:Sidebar. Here's the version we have on BioShock Wiki: MediaWiki:Sidebar. :You can also change the link color and list style if you want. :This would change the dot beside each link to match the ones in the portal parts on your main page: :.portlet ul { list-style: disc outside none;} :Link color in the sidebar (change the color part to whatever you want it to be): :.portlet ul a{ color: ;} *'Font color of all page headings' :Actually, I think it looks nice white, but if you want to change it, do the following: :If you want all headings to be black, remove this from your Monobook.css: h1, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6 { color:#FFFFFF; overflow:hidden; } :If you want only the first heading to be black, add this: :#firstHeading { color: #000000;} *'Text at the top right' :You can change that by adding the following (change the color part to whatever you want it to be): :#p-personal li a {color: ;} *'"From the Uncharted Wiki, your source for..."' :That text is controlled by a MediaWiki page: MediaWiki:Tagline :The text color of that part is currently white because of the "h1, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6" styling I mentioned above. It will turn black if you remove that part from the Monobook.css. If you want to make the text color black, but not change the color of other headings, add this to the Monobook.css: :#siteSub {color: #000000;} ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) That template has the class "infobox" which has styles defined for it in MediaWiki:Common.css. You should probably go through the Common.css and remove all the parts that you don't need, that way you won't get unexpected conflicts like this. To remove the white background, get rid of the "background-color" line in this part and replace it with what you want the background to be: .infobox { border:1px solid #AAA; background-color:#F9F9F9; color:black; margin:0.5em 0 0.5em 1em; padding:0.2em; float:right; clear:right; } ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Glad I could help. ;) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC)